Save me
by SidneyPrincess
Summary: Stuart is abusive towards Sid. Sid needs to find a way to escape his father but what if he meets someone? what if he finds someone he loves that doesn't fit what his father wants? will he continue to live in his shadow or will he break free from his fathers prison. (Stuart or Sid don't have a character tag so i'm just tagging Ste as he will be in this story) RATED M FOR A REASON.


_Author's note: This is a really heavy story and I will mention before each chapter the trigger warnings so I don't upset people. There[s no stories I've found about these so I thought i'd make a star. There's abuse in this chapter so there's your warning, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave some feedback, I'm a new writer and need to know where I can improve :)_

Sid looked ahead into the mirror hanging on the wall above the bathroom sink staring at the freshly forming bruise appearing on the right side of his face thinking why did I have to make him angry?.

Sid had run up the stairs as fast as he could after missing his curfew and coming home at half eight instead of eight making his father angry which always results in a good smack, he knows he deserves it but that doesn't make it any less painful. He can hear his father stomping up the stairs calling his name. Soon the stomping stops just outside the bathroom door, his heart drops.

Rattle rattle. The door knob shakes, knowing his fathers hand is on the other side trying to open the bathroom door. "Sid, you better open this door right now young man" his father; Stuart, beckoned from behind the locked door. A sudden burst of courage ran through his body and shouted back "leave me alone dad" his voice quivered even with the courage. He could hear his father's patience wearing thin through the door "open this door right now, don't make things worse son" Stuart warns. Sid steps towards the door and places his hand on the lock.

Unlocking the door Sid steps back and braces himself. Sure enough the door opens and in bursts Stuart, face red with anger. He rushes towards his son and grabs him by the collar "not only did you break curfew you also lock yourself away to escape the punishment you deserve" Stuart sneers at his son, Sid winces and turns his head away fighting the urge to cry. Stuart throws his son into the wall "don't test me son, nothing good comes from making me angry, you should know this more then anyone else" he sneers staring at the pile on the floor that is his son as he couldn't hold himself up after being thrown into the wall. "Come on get up son, you look pathetic down there. GET UP LAD" Stuart shouts at the end losing his patience. Sid sat up wincing in pain after realizing the pain now adorning his ribs, he scrambles to stand up as straight as he possibly can.

"Dad look I can explain" Sid starts, trying to convince his dad that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he was half an hour late knowing his father never usually listens to reason. "You explain nothing son, when i say you have to be home for eight, that means you're home by eight. No ifs and no buts" Stuart interrupts moving closer to his son now. Sid instinctively stands back knowing whats about to happen.

SMACK.

Sid's vision blurs through tears as his body recognizes the familiar yet so foreign pain rushing through his body like a surge of lightning shooting to his very core. He keels over unwillingly as the pain tears through his stomach. Stuart grabs Sid's hair and pulls him into a standing position and presses his face so close to his sons that Sid can feel the breath through his father's grit teeth against his face "don't do it again" Stuart spits and punches Sid straight in the nose with his spare hand. He looses his sons hair and storms off out the bathroom leaving his son to fall to the ground without his father holding him up. Knowing his father left, Sid breaks down.

Sobs rack his body which is trembling uncontrollably by this point, he curls in on himself trying to shrink to as small as he feels, trying to make the pain go away; it never worked before and it's not working this time either.

Stuart didn't shut the door to the bathroom when he left and ten minutes later Jonny walks by and stops and looks into the bathroom "what's a matter with you" he questions the youngster, Sid didn't even notice the door was left open and now feels stupid "nothing. Leave me alone" he mumbles out. Jonny steps into the bathroom and crouches down and touches Sid's shoulder. Sid shoves him off harshly and stumbles up "I said leave me alone" Sid almost pleads brokenly "Sid" Jonny starts but is cut of "it's nothing alright" Sid cuts in and runs off with great difficulty, stumbling the whole way. "I need to talk to Stuart" Jonny says to himself and leaves for downstairs.

Sid stumbles to his room and slams the door behind him locking it. He climbs into bed and throws the covers over him, stuffing his face into his pillow he lets out a sob; one of many that continue to escape his very being.

Jonny comes face to face with Stuart in the kitchen where he's making tea "what's up with Sid, just found him curled up crying in the bathroom" Jonny asks the youngsters father, Stuart lets out a small smile "he's just having some discipline issues, he'll get over it. Do you want a cup"Stuart gestures towards the mugs "go on then" Jonny replies not pushing any further.

The next morning arrive and Sid had no sleep and exhausted from all his emotions. He pulls himself out of bed and readies himself for school, winces as he takes his shirt off to see the huge bruise his father made on his stomach. He quickly changes into his uniform and checks himself in the mirror to fix his hair only to end up staring at his swollen nose and two black eyes. A singular tear rolls out of his left eye and down his cheek, he swiftly wipes it away and fixes his hair. He rushes off downstairs hoping not to be late for school.

Once downstairs he grabs his shoes and puts them on quickly "aren't you gonna come have breakfast son" Stuart calls to his son from the kitchen like nothing had happened at all; like usual. "I'm not hungry" Sid calls back and slips out through the front door swiftly. He set out early to leave him time to walk slowly to school given the pain in his stomach.

Once Sid arrives to school and gets to his first class he sits at the back pretending he doesn't exist barely paying any attention to class. After two lessons its lunch time and Sid just wants to have to fresh air and not think of anything he's rushing through the corridor he bumps straight into someone knocking them over. "I'm so sorry" Sid says instinctively giving the stranger his hand, the stranger takes it and with help gets up from the floor. "What's your name" Sid can now see this stranger clearly and has gone blank, this guy is Asian. His dad's going to be furious. "Name? hello are you in there" the stranger asks Sid, he snaps back to reality "S-Sid" he replies unsure of why he was stuttering. "Ahsa, nice to meet you" Ahsa holds his hand out to Sid for a handshake, Sid responds to it and shakes his hand. Ahsa holds his hand still and grabs a pen with his other hand and scribbles a sequence of numbers on Sid's hand "text me later cutie" Ahsa says with a wink and looses Sid's hand and walks off.

Sid stares at the number on his hand for ages wondering just who this stranger was and why he felt lightning surging through his body but not for the same reason he feels it when his father makes him feel that way, confused he continues to walk outside to appreciate the fresh air with only one thought on his mind; who is this handsome stranger.


End file.
